


Back to Black

by ChickenXD



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Car Accidents, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Night Stands, i just want everyone to love my trash daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: Sort of continued from Robert's bad end, he got in an accident and we all visit him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> robert has made me experience my full range of thirst within 2 hours u guys

I get into the house as Robert locks the door behind me. Well, I’ve done this a few times now, I know the drill already. 

Robert pulls me closer and quickly presses his lips against mine. I open my mouth slightly, letting him slide his tongue into my mouth. His breath smells of something sharp and bitter… 

“You been drinking?”

He sighed as he pulls me towards his couch and then pushes me down, so that I fall on my back on the couch. He doesn’t say a word as he takes off his jacket, then pulls his shirt over his head, exposing his body. He’s got some chest hair going, and there’s a long scar on his chest that he said came from a biking accident – I don’t really buy it, but it looks really cool. It’s not my first time seeing him naked, but something inside me always goes off when I see his body. Damn, daddy.

“Just a little. You mind?”

“It’s fine, I guess.”

He quickly unbuttons my shirt then he leans down, biting on my neck. I let out a little yelp as he does, but it’s not like he gives a shit anyway. He got up to give me a quick kiss on the lips as I felt his hand going down to tug on my pants. 

“You’re impatient today.”

He doesn’t say anything. I sit back up so I can take my pants off, and I watch as he does the same. He’s already hard, and his dick looked like it was just going to tear his underwear open to break out. 

Soon enough our pants are forgotten on the floor, and we’re kissing again on the couch. Robert pulls me closer as his hands reach to squeeze my ass, and I can feel our dicks grinding against each other. 

I make some distance between us as I suddenly feel Robert’s hand wrapped around my dick – he tightened his grip and started jacking me off, sliding his hand up and down rapidly. I grab onto his shoulders to hold on as he keeps going, occasionally he’d rub my balls with his fingers or slide his thumb over my tip, where it’s leaking precum. He stops then, abruptly, and looks up at me. 

“I… I guess I should return the favor?”

He doesn’t say anything, but I already slide down to the floor and position myself between his legs. Damn his dick smells, but we’re in this for the long ride now, I guess. 

I tried to start by nibbling on the tip, but he just suddenly grabs my hair and pushed my head to his dick to get it all in my mouth in one go, almost choking and killing me instantly. He’s being rougher than usual today. 

I look up at him, trying to judge his reaction as I hollow out my cheeks and suck. His eyes are watching me, a stern gaze – I can’t really tell if he’s enjoying it or not. His grip on my hair loosens, and I take this opportunity to move to suck and nibble on his balls and lick along the shaft. I think he’s growing harder? I continue sucking and I can feel his movements growing erratic, his hands tugging my hair harder as he starts bucking his hips into my mouth, his tip hitting the back of my throat. Oh man, he’s being so rough I feel like it’ll choke me and leave my jaw dislocated. He’s squeezed his eyes shut now and his breathing is getting loud and frantic – seems like he’s nearing his orgasm–

He came suddenly, warm cum flooding into my mouth. I try to swallow everything in one go, but some of them rolls off my chin anyway, and I wipe them with my hand. 

Robert slumps back to the couch as I get up and sit next to him. I rest my head on his shoulder and smile as I look at him, but his expression is just… neutral. I honestly don’t know if he’s enjoying this. 

“We’re not done yet,” he said, taking a bottle of lube from under the table. “Come on.”

I get up and follow him to his bedroom. Again, he pushed me onto the bed and got on top of me, spreading my legs wide. He did a quick work of putting the lube on his dick, then placed two of his fingers in my ass, trying to get me ready. I let out a moan as his fingers dig deeper in me –

“You good?”

I nod slightly, so he pulls out his fingers, places his hands on my hips, and put in  his dick instead. I let out a loud moan, because fuck that hurts – he’s so big it feels like my ass is gonna be split in two. He takes a few seconds to make sure I’m settled in, and then starts moving, moving around slightly before he really just went with it, ramming his dick inside me and hitting my prostate right every time. I hold on to the sheets as I moan shamelessly, just trying to cope with the pain in my ass–

At some point it all blurs together – the pain as Robert fucks me mercilessly, the pleasure and excitement rushing through my body, me moaning and screaming Robert’s name – 

I feel my body tense up as I come, almost screaming now, and I could feel Robert come inside me, too, my ass suddenly wet and filled with his cum. 

He pulls out, still breathing hard, and laid down next to me. He looks a little pale, for some reason – is it because he’s drunk?

 

As we both overcome the high of the orgasm and calm down, I can’t help but feel nervous, worried if Robert’s going to suddenly tell me to go home. Maybe I should pretend to be asleep now, since he never wakes me up just to kick me out…

But then I look over at him and see that he’s already fast asleep. I turn over to ruffle his hair, and he doesn’t as much react – I guess he’s really deep asleep now, after the drinking and the sex. 

I snuggle closer to him and wrap my arm around his body. He’s warm, and he looks so relaxed when he’s sleeping…

  
  


I wake up, and the first thing I see is Robert sitting next to me, nursing a cup of coffee. 

“Morning,” I said as I get up. Man, my hips and thighs hurt. Am I gonna be sore all day?

“Hey,” he greeted, “Why are you here?”

“You called me up, why else?”

“I see,” he replied, “Sorry. Don’t really remember what happened last night.”

Oh boy. 

“You told me you only drank a little last night?”

“My drunk self knows what he’s talking about then.”

He drinks more of his coffee. So he doesn’t remember anything from last night, at all? Great. 

“I… guess I’ll go then?”

He doesn't say anything when I get up and head to the living room to pick up my clothes. I find my phone in my pants and see that it’s a little past 8 AM. 

“You need a ride home?”

“I’m good. I’m going running with Craig.”

Although I probably shouldn’t, because my lower body hurts like hell. But well, can’t bail now. 

“Hey, uh…”

I turn to Robert, who’s still standing by his bedroom door, looking down at his coffee. 

“I’m… sorry.” 

He doesn’t look up to meet my eyes and his tone is as flat as usual. Does he even mean it? I could only sigh. 

“No big deal, man.”

I get dressed and leave the house. 

  
  


I said no big deal, but I can feel the blood boiling in my head. The fuck does he take me for?


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, Mat!”

“Hey!” Mat waved at me from behind the counter, where he’s waiting for some coffee to drip. There’s some slow music playing in the background, and the cafe’s pretty crowded with people. It’s almost lunch, after all.

I sit down at my usual booth and Carmensita comes over to me. She has a small notepad in hand – I don’t know if Mat is actually letting her take orders, but hey, it’s cute. 

“Ohh, are you helping your dad out today?”

“When’s Amanda coming back?” she asked enthusiastically, “I miss her!”

“Well, last time I asked she said she still texts you and Daisy.”

“Yeah, but I miss her! I wanna take more pictures!”

“I miss her too,” I said with a sigh. 

It’s only been what, three months since she started college? I still come home expecting her to be chilling in the couch or working on pictures in her room though. 

“Well, Thanksgiving is coming,” I reply, “I’m sure she’ll come to say hi.”

“Yay!!”

Man, I suddenly remember my college days with Craig. We were really going at it, him with his keg stands and us going out to party all the time. We snuck a dog into our dorm, Amanda may have snuck five… Eating all the junk food and skipping classes… kids nowadays call it going YOLO, I guess. 

I shudder slightly. Maybe Amanda’s doing that too, right now. I should check on her…

Wait, it’s only 11 AM though. I don’t wanna make it awkward if her phone rings in class. 

“Anyway, what would you like?”

“I guess I’ll have a latte.”

“Okay, coming up!”

Aww, she’s cute. I glance over to Mat, who’s also watching her walk to him and give him the order slip.

 

Suddenly I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I take it out–

Ah, it’s a text from Brian. 

_ “Hey, are you busy right now?” _

“Just relaxing at Coffee Spoon,” I type back. Is he going to invite me to a friendly competition? Cause I’m down. 

_ “Wanna go to the hospital with me?” _

“Shit Brian, what happened? Is Daisy sick?”

_ “No, just thinking of visiting Rob.” _

An alarm rang inside my head. Robert and I aren’t that close, and we don’t really talk other than meeting every few weeks to…fuck, but I’m still concerned for my fellow dad. I don’t know if I can call him a friend or if he considers me a friend, since he just seems to think of me as just a disposable toy...

“What happened?”

_ “Seems like he got into an accident.” _

Oh man.

“I’ll finish my coffee then pick you up? In ten minutes or so?”

_ “Sure.” _

 

By the time I pull up to Brian’s driveway he’s outside, waiting alone. 

“Where’s Daisy?”

“She doesn’t wanna come along,” Brian said as he sat down. “Anyway, yeah, heard it from Joseph.”

“Man, that’s rough.”

“Heard he got into a fight, then they cut his brakes and he crashed,” Brian explained briefly. 

“I hope he’s okay.”

“He’ll recover just fine, I’m sure,” Brian remarked, “Just thought it’d be nice to say hi. Dads gotta stick with each other right?”

“True, true.”

But well… I don’t know Robert that well. The most interaction we have is that the texts me telling me he’s picking me up, I go to his house, we fuck around for a few hours, and he kicks me out immediately after or in the morning. If we meet at Mat’s cafe, we don’t talk, if we meet at Joseph’s place or on the street or something, he just says hi. I don’t think he even knows Amanda’s gone to college… wait, I invited him to the graduation party. 

It’s like… clearly he’s got issues, but instead of trying to work it out he just isolates himself from everything. That can’t be healthy. 

 

“Hey Brian, do Rob’s family know?”

“You know what, I don’t think so,” Brian said, “You’ve never seen them, huh?”

“Yeah…”

“Well, his wife died… 5 years ago or so,” Brian recalled, “And his daughter’s living in another city.”

Oh, I… didn’t know that about him. I guess Robert wouldn’t want me to know either. 

“You know what, let’s bring him something,” Brian said as we passed by a row of shops, “I’ll get him some fruits.”

Oh no. Is he trying to one-up me in this “visiting a sick friend at the hospital” game?

I wanna get down and get him something too, but there’s basically nowhere to park. I guess I’ll give it to Brian this time…

“I’ll just make a round around this area and come back, yeah?”

“Thanks! I won’t take too long.”

 

We arrive at the hospital. Brian walks up to the front desk and ask where Robert’s room is – the nurse points it out to us. 

Robert’s awake when we walk in. His head is bandaged, he’s wearing a neck brace, and his right arm is wrapped in a cast. Still looks hot as hell, although it’s weird to see him without his usual leather jacket and instead in a hospital robe. He smiles weakly at us. 

“You guys brought any whisky?”

“Got you some apples.”

“Good enough,” he sighed as Brian set down the bag of fruits. He looked… glared at me for a second, then looked away. 

“So uh…” Man, he’s like, refusing to look at me. Awkward. “Has anyone else visited you?”

“Nah. Who told you guys I’m here?”

“Joseph…”

He sighed. 

“Anyway, nothing serious, right?”

“Just a concussion and broke my arm,” he replied, “They put the neck thing on me just in case because it hurts to move my head, although they said nothing seems broken.”

“I see…”

“Hey, can I use this?”

We turn to look at Brian, who’s holding a pocketknife. Now where did that come from?

“Sure,” Robert replied, “I just use it for whittling.”

Robert whittles?? He doesn’t seem like the type…

Brian sits down too, grabbing an apple from the bag and peeling it with the pocketknife. It’s quiet for a bit, and Robert seems to appreciate that silence. I watch Brian peel the apple perfectly – when I peel an apple the skin comes out in pieces, but he can make it into sort of a spiral like the do in Food Channel. Damn it looks cool.

 

“Should’ve just fucking died.”

We both turn to Robert, alarmed. He’s just staring at the ceiling now. 

“My wife died in a car I was driving. And now I’m in another car crash. Still don’t get to die. Sick of this thing called life already.”

“Hey man…”

“Yeah, don’t say that Robert.”

“Like, if I fucking died, nobody would notice, right?” he asked, turning to Brian, “Val doesn’t need me anymore. Probably forgot I still exist at this point.”

“Betsy would,” Brian replied. Wait, who’s Betsy?

Robert turned to Brian, and then to me. He’s not glaring anymore, he just seems sad and a bit angry.

“You can take her.”

What’s going on? Me? “What?”

“I’ll give you my house key, you go to my house and take her,” he said adamantly, “She’s easy to take care of. Just take her out for a walk every couple of days.”

“Hey, Robert, come on,” Brian said, “We know you’re probably upset, but that doesn’t mean–”

“Fuck off.”

He glares at me, and then at Brian, and let out a menacing hiss. I’ve never seen him this angry when he kicks me out of his house – things might really go south if we don’t leave. Robert might still be able to snap our necks with his good hand. 

I look at Robert again. I can’t really read his face now, since he seems to have gone back to his resting face (which always look a little angry), but I do have a feeling he might want to be alone now. Just like every time after our hook ups, I guess. 

“Okay,” I hear Brian say, “I’ll leave your apple here. Eat it before it browns, yeah?”

He placed the peeled apple on the nightstand and got up from his seat, so I did, too. Robert didn’t even bother looking at us as we walk out the door.

 

“He’s pretty shaken up, huh?”

“I mean, can’t blame him,” I say, “If I have that kind of history with car crashes I’d be a little emotional too.”

But still, now that I think about it… we both are kinda alike, aren’t we. We both lost our spouse, and now Amanda’s in college, just like how his daughter moved out…

Damn, I really did make some good choices in life, unlike someone here… there in that room.

Wait, I suddenly remember something.

“Who’s Betsy?”

“Oh, it’s Robert’s dog,” Brian replied, “Never seen her either, huh?”

I sigh and shake my head. What a mystery man…

 

I drop Brian off at his house and go back home. I should probably eat something, it’s past lunchtime…

I also really need to go grocery shopping soon. Maybe I can go tomorrow with Craig after our run. For now I guess I’m just gonna eat that pack of spinach with… these leftovers. How long have they been here? I sniff them and they don’t smell like compost, so I guess it’s okay.

I dump the leftovers onto a plate and put it in the microwave. One minute should do… and I open the pack of spinach and dump them onto a bowl. 

The microwave dings, and I put some spinach on the leftovers and head over to the couch. I turn on the TV, which defaults to my last watched channel – History channel, perfect. 

Boy, is it lonely without my Manda Panda. 

  
  


I wake up to the sound of a doorbell. My empty plate and bowl is still sitting on the coffee table as I open my eyes…

Ah, I fell asleep. And now there’s a visitor. I slide off the couch and try my best to get on my feet before I walk to the door. I hope I don’t look like too much of a mess…

I open the door, and there’s nobody outside. When did that doorbell sound come from then?

I then hear some people talking behind me, and turn to look. Ah, it’s just the TV. I turn it off.

 

I walk out the door anyway, and suddenly I’m standing in front of Robert’s house. It’s quiet right now, since nobody’s home, I assume.

I walk up to the door anyway, and peek through one of the windows that are open. Now I’ve been here a few times and I’ve never seen or heard a dog…

I can see the living room from here. Man, what a mess. Moving on. 

And now from this window I can see the bedroom… also a mess.

I move on to the next window, and I can see the kitchen. It’s not as messy as the other rooms, and by that I mean instead of clothes on the floor there’s a pile of dishes on the sink and some plates left on the table. 

Oh wait, something’s moving. There in that corner…

It’s a white and black spotted dog with a red collar. It’s eating from a bowl – there’s still some food in it, but it sure looks almost empty. How long is Robert gonna be in the hospital again?

Maybe there’s a way to sneak into the house. I walk back to the front door – which is locked. I walk to the back door – also locked. His windows are the kind you can’t open from the outside, too…

Oh man, what’s gonna happen to that dog once it runs out of food? It’s just going to wait for Robert to come back, and that can be a while. At least a few days, and that food definitely won’t last that long. 

Ah, it can probably find some other food in the house. Hopefully Robert left some snacks lying around that the dog can eat...

...but Amanda wouldn’t approve of me abandoning this dog…

  
  


“Hey Robert!”

He seems genuinely surprised to see me come back to the hospital.

“I’ll take care of your dog,” I declare proudly, “I won’t let myself live it down if your dog starves because I can’t feed it.”

“...sure,” he muttered, “Key’s over there.”

“Thanks,” I said – they laid out Robert’s belongings on the nightstand – ah, there’s the pocketknife Brian was using earlier, and this set of keys must be for the house. “Any diet restrictions for the dog?”

“No, but if you run out of food, buy the same brand,” Robert replied, “I don’t trust the other ones.”

“Got you. I’m sure you’ll be back before then though, right?”

I turn to wave at him, but I can tell from his expression he still has something to say. I don’t know if I should bail before he gets mad at me again…

“Why are you doing this?”

Uh oh, he’s mad at me, isn’t he. “Uhhh… because dogs?”

“I know I’ve been treating you like shit.”

“Man, I’m not gonna do anything to your dog. Trust me.”

“I know,” he said, “It’s just that…”

He falls silent, but he’s still looking at me. Again, I can’t really read his face – and it’s getting awkward now, cause it feels like he’s going to say something, but doesn’t. And I don’t know what to say either. Uhh…

“Would you rather… have someone else… take care of Betsy?” I ask carefully, trying to not get him angrier – “I can, uh, ask Damien?”

“No, it’s fine. It’s not like I don’t trust you.”

“Oh.” I nod slowly, “Okay then.”

It’s quiet again, but Robert’s now looking up at the ceiling. Maybe I should just leave quietly when he’s not noticing–

His eyes quickly return to me as my hand reach out for the door handle though, and like a child who’s caught sneaking out candy I quickly put my hands behind my back. He’s glaring at me again.

“I know you don’t think much of me. Stop being fake.”

“Why… do you suddenly say that?”

“Cause why would you care?” he asked, “Let me die. Just throw my body in the trash then, I don’t care.”

I slowly walk away from the door and sit back down next to his bed. His eyes track my every move, like a hurt animal trying to protect itself. 

“Hey man, it’s okay,” I said, taking his hand – for a second he felt like he was gonna pull away, kind of like a knee jerk reaction, but he didn’t. He still seemed tense though. 

“You know, my husband died in an accident too,” I said, “And the fact that you’re still here means you’re getting a second… I mean third chance.”

“Well I fucked up my second chance. I don’t deserve another.”

“Then maybe don’t fuck it up again this time?”

I gently comb his hair with my fingers… his hair is soft, but pretty greasy. He turns to look at me, again, looking surprised that I’m touching him so casually, and while he doesn’t look perfectly comfortable with it he’s not pushing me away either. That’s a start, I guess?

“You’ll be fine, man. Me and the other dads are here to help you, okay?” I say with a typical dad smile, “Come on, you need to get in another car wreck before you seriously think about changing yourself?”

He looks away from me, and I can see him biting down on his lower lip. He forms a fist with his good hand and starts pounding slightly on the bed.

“Fuck, man,” he muttered, voice cracking, “Keep fucking ruining my family and myself.”

I lean down to kiss his forehead and keep caressing his hair – he lifted his hand to cover his face while he’s sobbing, so I switch to stroking his hand.

“We’ll work it out, man. I’m here for you.”

“Fuck, man. Fuck this shit.”


End file.
